Clarke Jafari LaSaille
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' After the Voyage, The Break, That Thou at Mindful *'Full name:' Clarke Jafari LaSaille *'Birthplace:' Lexington, Kentucky *'Parents: Father:' Jerold Ryan LaSaille – Featured in many tales Mother: Eshi Nia NeAnsisi – No appearance to date *'Siblings:' None, out of his Mother. *'Born:' May 14, 2260, Died 2379 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 210 pounds *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married to Alice LaSaille (Seen in "That Thou Art Mindful" *'Description:' Clarke wears the casual robes of the El Nanth area. Big hat outside, wrap around sunglasses all but glued to your face. He has a classic Bantu look morphed with the Nordic square face and build. *'Skin coloring:' Coffee double cream. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Post graduate studies and teaching at the Memory One Complex. Formerly seeing to his Mother's wishes. Later Farm Manager at Bellacolone *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Historian, Manager *'Financial Status:' Wealthy beyond the dreams of Avarice. As an adult member of the Ansisi Clarke has access to the Ane Confederation treasury. *'Group Affiliations:' Memory One Complex and University, The All. *'Personality:' Clarke is a curious and inquisitive young man. This is provided he isn't at home. He represses his normally exuberant self in her presence. This matured into a confident and curious maturity. *'Ambitions and Goals:' When first seen drifting, firmly tied to the apron strings. He would like to emulate his Father moving far afield and seeing what there is to see. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Clarke had an overbearing and clingy Mother that he felt obliged to cater to. *'Enemies (And Why):' He doesn't stick up that high on anyone's radar. *'Special Abilities:' Active Human telepath. 62 on the Kraith Scale. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' None outside of the average person. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly': Clarke is a result of the two years Jerry LaSaille spent at Starfleet command between ships. Eshi took him on a whirlwind ride. Bore his child and turned clingy. He wouldn't quit Starfleet for her. While the marriage didn't end, it took on a distant quality. Jerry spent time with the boy when he could, but tried to keep a healthy distance from Mother. During his years as the Commandant of El Nanth star base 2278 to 2283 Jerry spent a good deal of time with Clarke. These years are the true basis of their relationship. Even later in Starfleet Headquarters Jerry would use the Express to get a quick weekend back home. Time with Dad was a treat. His Mother on the other had made every effort to bind her son to her, and for the most part it has worked. Jerry was simply not around enough to counter the influence. Clarke when first seen is currently drifting. He isn't really seeing anyone, or planing his future beyond teaching research. He has considered moving to Crystal City to get away from his Mother, but for some reason it never happens. Time with Dad is golden, but far too rare. Clarke is later seen as the farm manager at Bellacolone several decades later. He stayed on Earth and found a wife, had kids. Category:Characters Category:LaSaille Category:Bicorn Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek